Team Sonic's Memorable Moments
by Parent12D
Summary: Sonic and his pals Tails and Knuckles are enjoying themselves in the Mystic Ruins and then began discussing their greatest moments together. From how they met one another to just memorable event, as they have fun with no Eggman being an interference whatsoever. Story makes references to games and stuff of the series.


Behold readers! This is a one shot of Sonic the Hedgehog that I did that involves the memorable moments of the three main characters in this story that's called:

**TEAM SONIC'S MEMORABLE MOMENTS**

Now if you're all wondering what this story is about, I suggest you read it and find out. Enjoy!

SEGA/Sonic Team own the rights to Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

><p>In a location, known to all as the Mystic Ruins, it was a sunny, nice pleasant day. From the jungle animals making noises, to the rustling trees, to the roaring waterfall, to the stream running from the lake, it was a very peaceful day.<p>

But we turn to a part in the Mystic Ruins, we see a picnic blanket and a picnic basket, and sitting on top of the blanket, were three figures, colored blue, yellow-orange, and red.

The blue figure, was shown to as a blue hedgehog who was wearing red shoes with white straps on them, and was known as the world's reknowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

The yellow orange figure, was shown as a two tailed fox, who wore white shoes with red heels on them, and was referred to as the sidekick of Sonic, Miles Prower, better known as Tails, and therefore called, Miles 'Tails' Prower.

The red figure, was shown as a red echidna, wearing gloves with two spikes on them, wore red shoes with yellow straps and had a grey tight that looked like a LEGO toy. Being known as Knuckles, originally the last of the echidnas and the guardian of the Master Emerald, he is known as being Sonic's friendly rival and best friend.

The three of them were enjoying the pleasant day in the Mystic Ruins, where the food consisted of Chili dogs, a bag of Mint candies, and a few patch of Grapes.

"So guys, how are you doing today?" Sonic spoke up, starting the conversation.

"It's pretty good Sonic," Tails admitted. "And pleasant today."

"Yeah, it's especially pleasant since Eggman is nowhere to be found and is out of our heir." Knuckles stated.

"I know," Sonic agreed. "Glad good ol' Egghead is out of our heir, and we can spend an afternoon together, just the three of us."

Tails and Knuckles nodded in agreement as they continued to eat.

"You know guys, I'm glad of how far the three of us came to be." Sonic stated. "Like we've been around forever, like since the good ol' days."

"Amen to that Sonic." Tails stated as Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"I mean it all started with me on South Island," Sonic stated. "I was just a blue hedgehog with fast speed, not well known at the time, and only had his shoes and the Tornado on him. Of course, then it occured, when Eggman, who was known as Robotnik at the time, started attacking South Island and capturing all the animals and making them into robot slaves."

Tails looked astonished while Knuckles was curious, wanting Sonic to continue.

"That's when I decided to step up and save the people of South Island myself," Sonic continued as pictures of the locations of South Island appeared. "I traveled through different places, from the well known Green Hill Zone, to the Marble Zone, Spring Yard, the cursed Labyrinth, the fast paced Starlight, all the way to Robotnik's fort Scrap Brain, stopping Robotnik in his tracks."

"Then you foiled the doctor's scheme for taking over the island, did you?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes," Sonic answered. "It was after that victory that I ended up becoming a well known hero and became recognized all through out the world. Anyway, after the defeat of Robotnik on South Island, I decided to take the Tornado and go somewhere on a vacation, where I then settled with Westside Island."

"Oh! This is where I come in, right Sonic!?" Tails sounded excited.

"Got that right kiddo," Sonic answered. "The first time I met Tails was when he was only 4 years of age. He looked abandoned, so I decided to take him in as my sibling."

"Then sometime after, Robotnik decided to take over Westside Island too right?" Tails recalled.

"Yes, and at that time, he began and developed that giant space ship, the Death Egg." Sonic explained. "Tails and I traveled throughout the island and stopped him in his tracks, all the way to Metropolis. He then started up the Death Egg, but I managed to stop it with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds."

"I helped save you afterwards Sonic, by using your Tornado to catch you after the Death Egg was supposely destroyed." Tails explained.

"Yeah, but in actuality, it crash landed.."

"On Angel Island." Knuckles finished. "And this is where I come in."

"Yup," Sonic agreed. "At the time, you were a big knucklehead who was convinced by Robotnik that Tails and I were planning to steal your Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah," Knuckles recalled how he set up all those traps for Sonic. "I remember punching you out of your super form and then took your emeralds, and then I chuckled."

"WHAT!?" Sonic sounded surprised. "You chuckled!"

"Yeah, why is there a problem with that?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic didn't answer as he instead got out a radio and hit play as the Sonic Adventure version of Unknown from M.E. started playing. Here it comes everyone..

_Here I come!_

_Rougher than the rest of them!_

_The best of them,_

_Tougher than leather!_

_You can call me Knuckles!_

_Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle!_

After that, Knuckles turned the radio off, looking bewildered.

"Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle? What the flipping flip flop!?" Knuckles was confused.

"I know, corny huh?" Sonic agreed. "So even though we didn't get along at first Knuckles, especially with that battle we had in the Hidden Palace, but after that battle.."

"Robotnik showed his true color by stealing the Master Emerald and only then did I realize that I was tricked." Knuckles stated. "Never did I feel so stupid in my entire life."

"Yeah, you were such a knucklehead back then Knuckles." Sonic chuckled.

"Shut up Sonic.." Knuckles snapped teasingly with a smirk on his face. "But I was smart to have you and Tails retrieve the emerald for me by going off from the Sky Sanctuary out into space on the Death Egg."

"Yeah, where I went into Super Sonic again and put an end to the Death Egg once and for all." Sonic added.

"Not to mention we brought peace to Angel Island again, a place that Knuckles spend his whole life in solitude." Tails admitted. "And since then, Knuckles ended up on good terms with us."

"Got that right." Knuckles gave a thumbs up with the thumb he even has with those gloves he wears.

"We have had so many adventures since." Sonic said, devouring a chili dog. "Like that one time where we lived in the Land of the Sky on Planet Freedom."

"Isn't that from the OVA?" Tails asked.

"And isn't that completely out of canon with the actual game series?" Knuckles added. "Still though, I looked cool in that cowboy hat."

"Too bad it got caught on fire!" Sonic said teasingly, earning a punch on the shoulder by Knuckles, which caused all three of them to laugh.

"Of course there was that whole Chaos era," Tails stated. "Sonic Adventure."

"Oh yeah, with the Egg Carrier and the liquid monster." Sonic said.

"And Tikal, and the echidnas from the past." Knuckles added, recalling the flashbacks he seen with his ancestors from years ago. "Glad that was over."

"It was nice to see you actually had ancestors Knuckles." Sonic smirked. "And how I defeated a liquid monster known as Perfect Chaos as Super Sonic."

"Yeah, leaving Station Square in ruins." Tails added. "But I managed to get a yellow Chaos Emerald as a reward from saving the city from a missile that Eggman launched."

"Yeah, there was also the whole Space Colony ARK incident, with Project Shadow." Knuckles mentioned.

"Sonic Adventure 2," Sonic stated. "Where you had to restore the master emerald due to the interference of a bat girl."

"Yeah, I still don't trust Rouge at all on that island," Knuckles stated.

"Knuckles also had a fear against King Boom Boo in the desert." Tails snickered.

"The ghost that made many ridiculous noises?" Sonic laughed. "That was hilarious."

"I could say the same to you Sonic." Knuckles stated. "You being framed for robbing a bank due to Shadow."

"Hey, the ultimate life form had it coming," Sonic began. "Which is how we ended up going to the ARK to begin with. And it also taught one important lesson; Never let Knuckles pilot the shuttle!"

"Especially when he jettisons the ship, crashing into an asteroid and almost got us creamed." Tails added.

"And my Master Emerald went scattering into Meteor Herd and I had to bail out and get them," Knuckles stated. "Then after a rough match with that bat girl, I finally restored the emerald. It was then that Sonic had teleported in front of me using Chaos Control."

"Yeah, I can't believe I did that with a fake emerald." Sonic said. "I then had a race down with Shadow and stopped the Eclipse Cannon from firing."

"We then had to stop the space colony from crashing towards the Earth." Tails stated.

"Good thing Shadow and I went super and stopped the ARK by using Chaos Control." Sonic mentioned.

"It was then that Shadow was then presumed dead, and we went back to our normal lifes." Knuckles added.

"Mhmm.." Sonic agreed. "Of course we then got that letter from Eggman few months later,"

"Sonic Heroes." Tails stated. "The three of us traveled all across the globe!"

"From Seaside Hill, to Final Fortress!" Knuckles shouted.

"And eventually it was revealed that Metal Sonic set us all up, so he could replace me!" Sonic stated. "But thanks to the real super SUPER power of teamwork, we trounced him."

"Yeah! We were amazing!" Tails agreed.

"It was then we found out that Shadow was alive, and he was revealed to have gotten amnesia and couldn't remember anything about his past." Knuckles threw in.

"Yeah, I was wondering where he went afterwards." Sonic stated. "And then about 3 months later, that alien invasion then took place."

"That damn black comet!" Knuckles shouted. "I should have torn it up with my own bare hands!"

"The Black Arms were a force to be reckon with," Tails explained. "And their leader Black Doom knew of Shadow, and ended up controlling him."

"Yeah, poor Shads. It was great that he ended up recovering from his amnesia, and decided to put the past behind him," Sonic stated. "And used the Eclipse Cannon to destroy that Black Comet. Whew, good riddance."

"Still wish I could have crumbled it myself though.." Knuckles muttered under his breath.

"It was funny, watching you chase after Eggman though!" Sonic laughed.

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" Tails agreed.

"Well that creep had it coming," Knuckles admitted. "I wasn't gonna let him get the Chaos Emeralds, after the trouble we went through already at the time."

"Got that right!" Sonic agreed. "I also... have a feeling, that we went to Soleanna before, in regards to the Flames of Disaster."

"I also have that feeling too." Tails agreed. "That Eggman wanted to kidnapped Princess Elise and extract the Flames of Disaster from her."

"I also feel like it happened." Knuckles decided to add. "The Master Emerald going crazy due to that Shadow look alike Mephiles causing some huge gaps of Chaos Control, causing me to head for Soleanna too."

"The three of us I think went through quite a bunch. From heading through White Acropolis, to being sent into the future, meeting with Shadow and Rouge, the whole city being on fire, a fire tornado that was carrying a car, learning about the princess' death, heading into the volcano, finding a chaos emerald, which said by Shadow, DON'T TOUCH IT!" Sonic explained.

"That's when we fought Iblis and we went back to the present day." Tails said.

"We then somehow got separated from Sonic, leaving him to get to the train station on his own." Knuckles somehow recalled.

"Yeah later on, I think I required your services for getting through Aquatic Base and then I went alone to retrieve the princess, and successfully rescued her." Sonic stated.

"Then that's when the world was ending, we were lost in time, and it was revealed that you Sonic were killed by Mephiles." Tails explained.

Sonic got the chills from that as he then said.

"I believe then you guys with everyone else went to get the emeralds and then Elise begged me to come back to life, and she then leaned down and then went to ki.."

"SHUT UP!" Knuckles screamed. "DO NOT FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I DON'T WANNA HEAR THE FACT THAT YOU WERE KISSED BY A HUMAN FEMALE!"

"I agree!" Tails stated. "It's freaking... disturbing.."

"I know," Sonic agreed. "But the point is I came back as Super Sonic, made Shadow and Silver go into their super forms and then the three of us put a stop to Solaris!"

"You were successful, but the flame of Solaris still existed, therefore making it not completely defeated." Tails explained.

"That's when Elise put out the flame causing the events from that game to be wiped out, and it never happened." Sonic recalled. "I did go to Soleanna however, that is the only thing that truly did happen."

"Yeah, you were too focused on traveling." Knuckles chuckles as he devoured some more grapes.

"What other adventures can we think of that were amazing?" Sonic asked.

"Well, there was that one with the Babylon Rogues," Tails explained. "And the ancient treasure that was basically a magic carpet."

"It looked unique too I should admit." Knuckles added.

"Yeah, I really loved the look on Eggman's face when he found out it was just a carpet," Sonic joked. "I couldn't help but laugh."

"Yeah, that'll show him." Knuckles chuckled.

"Yeah," Tails said. "That's when our rivalry with the Babylon Rogues formed."

"Yeah, I still have a bone to pick with Storm." Knuckles cracked his knuckles.

"There was also the incident with MeteoTech," Sonic said. "And the Arks of the Cosmos."

"Yeah, the whole thing with the divine wings and the shard and the Gigan Rocks." Tails agreed.

"We should hope a shooting star appears tonight though." Knuckles agreed. "It could help put an end to Eggman's madness."

"I'll say." Sonic said. "There was also that one Grand Prix, where Team Dark, and Team Rose took part along with Team Babylon."

"Yeah, but Omega wasn't present though." Knuckles recalled. "So another robot filled in with Shadow and Rouge."

"That same robot was revealed to be Metal Sonic." Tails stated.

"As for Team Rose, Big was replaced by the Chaotix's head man Vector, with Amy and Cream." Sonic said. "Why didn't the Chaotix as a team took part?"

"Better yet, why would Vector join forces with Amy and Cream?" Tails asked.

"Probably because it would help him find the computer room." Knuckles joked, which resulted in the three of them bursting into laughter.

"Okay.." Sonic continued. "How about that whole Marauder incident?"

"Or that Emerl incident?" Tails asked.

"Oh sure, a robot who can develop a link with someone is so last year," Knuckles stated. "And it was a shocker to find out that I really wasn't the last of the echidnas!"

"Yeah, wonder what happened to Shade anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Beats me." Tails shrugged. "How about the events from Sonic X?"

"The one with that annoying human Chris Thorndyke?" Knuckles had to ask.

"The very one."

All of a sudden, they all let out a groan of annoyance.

"I really hate that kid Chris." Knuckles stated.

"Me too honestly," Sonic agreed. "I mean all he did was get himself in the way and make everything worse for everyone."

"I know right? Not to mention he started sharing feelings for you." Tails explained.

"Blehh... gross," Sonic groaned. "Glad those events aren't canon with the game series."

"Agreed." Knuckles stated. "So other great moments aside from Cartoons or Comic book adventures?"

"Well, there was that incident with the Time Eater," Tails said.

"That thing was a pain in the neck," Sonic admitted. "Glad I ended up having a good 20th birthday though."

"Not to mention it was great to have my sanctuary back." Knuckles added.

"There was also the incident with the Deadly Six, the whole Eggman joining forces with Sonic and I, which I wasn't comfortable with." Tails admitted.

"I know, and it was probably not the best desicion," Sonic said. "Especially since I doubted you buddy."

"Yeah, you guys were saving those animals," Knuckles stated. "I could have saved them all in a milli second, before the madness occured."

"Oh cut it out Knuckles," Sonic snarked. "Not even I could do it that fast. Besides, it was a new experience with old features."

"Yeah, it's safe to say we've got many adventures ahead of the three of us!" Tails announced.

"And they'll be plenty more to come from," Sonic agreed. "For we are invincible!"

"HOLD IT!" Knuckles interrupted. "There's something bugging me.."

"What's up Knuckles?"

"For Sonic Boom, they completely changed my appearance, giving me fingers and steroids to make me look buffed up and such." Knuckles explained as he got out a picture of himself in the Sonic Boom saga. "SEE, This is proof!"

"WOAH!" Sonic sounded shocked. "Looks like someone got a buff treatment!"

"Yeah!" Tails agreed as Sonic played the radio again.

_I rather flex my muscles!_

_I'm hard as nails_

_it ain't hard to tell_

_I break 'em down whether their solid or frail!_

_Unlike the rest I'm independent _

_Since my first breath _

_First test, feel the right, then the worse next!_

"Okay enough.." Knuckles said as the radio was turned off.

"So do you think that design is only temporary or is it permanent?" Sonic asked.

"Hope it's only temporary." Knuckles admitted. "I don't need a sidekick named Knuckles Jr."

"Agreed." Tails said as they all started laughing.

"Let's enjoy the rest of the day together with no Eggman or anyone else. Just the three of us!" Sonic declared.

"You said it!" Tails and Knuckles chimed together.

The three of them then enjoyed the rest of the afternoon together, having chili dogs for dinner and had fun without Eggman interfering. That then came the ending of a wonderful day, but the three heroes have come a long way as heroes, and there will be without a doubt, more adventures for them to come..

THE END!

**THAT'S ALL! WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK?! IT WAS A LITTLE LONG, BUT IT IS REALLY RECALLING SOME OF THE TEAM'S GREATEST MEMORIES AND THEIR MOST MEMORABLE MOMENTS AS A TEAM! I DID THIS BECAUSE I WANTED TO DO A ONESHOT ON THE TRIO ALONG WITH THE FACT THAT TEAM SONIC IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE SONIC HEROES TEAMS!**

**THAT BEING SAID, I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD ONE, AND PLEASE BE SURE TO REVIEW THIS STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!**

**THANKS EVERYONE!**


End file.
